


Passion Kit

by scandalsavage



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Hotel Sex, Hotels, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage
Summary: Dick and Jason arrive at their hotel to find a slew of surprises
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 16
Kudos: 374





	Passion Kit

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by my actual hotel room last week AND the face that my sister and I booked double Queen beds and got stuck with single King. I swear to god, my room looked just like this, _details included. The only thing I added was a balcony ~~and I removed the sliding wrap-around curtain for the shower~~ and upgraded the TV._
> 
> _Enjoy_

Jason glares at the receptionist like she’s the one who killed him and Dick knows he’s in for a long week.

“Fuck that,” he growls.

“It’s fine,” Dick hastens to interject, trying to take control of the situation before Jason gets too angry. “We understand. It’s—“

“It’s not  _ fine _ ,” Jason bites at him. Dick braces for the scene. But when the younger man turns back to the receptionist, his face smooths into something kinder. “Sorry,” he says. “I know it’s not your fault but... if there is  _ anything _ you can do... We’re not exactly “share a bed” kind of close, you know?”

It’s true of course, even if Dick wishes it wasn’t (and he suspects that’s one thing Jason and him agree on). 

Worse is the swooping sensation low in Dick’s gut, that flips at the idea and he tries to step on it and squash it like the nasty little cockroach it is. 

The woman gives Jason a deeply sympathetic look and Dick can see the way Jason physically deflates at the rejection they both know is coming.

“I’m really, truly sorry,” the young woman says, “but there’s nothing I can do here. I... I can call around to other hotels but... it’s a big weekend. There won’t be much...”

Jason mutters ‘shit’ under his breath and turns away, running a hand through his dark hair, shoes squeaking loudly on the polished marble floor of the swanky hotel. 

With his brightest, patented Dick Grayson grin, Dick thanks the woman for her patience, quietly apologizes for his “friend” and finishes checking in.

He finds Jason sulking with their luggage by the elevators, scowling at Dick’s suitcase like it was responsible for their current predicament. 

“It’s not my fault either,” Dick heads him off as the doors close behind them and the car ascends.

“I know,” Jason grumbles.

The rest of the short ride passes in tense silence.

“It’s just for one week,” Jason mutters as they make their way down the hall toward their room. “Max.”

It sounds more like Jason is trying to soothe himself than speaking to him, so Dick doesn’t respond.

Then they open the door. 

Jason positively  _ growls.  _ “Are you fucking kidding me?” 

At any other time, in any other situation, it would be a very nice room. A huge king sized bed takes up most the bedroom area, a large mirror hung just above the headboard. There’s a decent amount of space between the foot of the bed and the modern marble desk situated under a brand new 4K television and gorgeous, probably really uncomfortable sofa in front of the windows but not blocking the glass door that opens onto a balcony with a perfect view of the venue they’re casing. A small, but well stocked bar sits just to the right of the desk.

However, none of that is what draws their immediate attention. They were prepared for the single, blessedly large bed. 

No, it's the big, walk-in shower between them and that bed, with three glass walls which allows the whole room an extremely clear view of anyone trying to use the amenity, that has them both stopped dead just over the threshold. 

“Jesus Christ, this is too small to be a honeymoon suite, right?” Dick asks, already searching the hotel on his phone. 

Nope. Not a honeymoon anything. The hotel is just  _ like this.  _

“Well, shit.”

There is, fortunately, a door separating the toilet from the rest of the room. Guess watching someone relieve themselves is the line.

Jason is red as his hoodie and he quickly barricades himself in the little stall. Dick assumes it’s just to collect himself so he doesn’t make this a bigger deal than it is. Frankly, Dick thinks he has a point. This is definitely a little too...  _ intimate _ for them.

Certainly on Dick’s part anyway. The second he saw the shower, followed by Jason’s immediate embarrassment, Dick couldn’t help the sudden mental image of Jason on the other side of that glass, water pouring down over all those sculpted muscles, as the younger man scrubs shampoo into his hair.

Unfortunately, Dick starts poking through the bar to make them both a drink, just to take the edge off and it’s his turn to blush when Jason finally emerges and catches him gawking at the provided “Passion Kit”.

“It might not be a honeymoon room, but it’s definitely encouraging guests to get busy,” Dick jokes, hoping the slew of  _ other _ daydreams that had paraded past his mind’s eye isn’t as obvious as it feels. 

The kit has an “adult massager”. 

This hotel is providing guests with fucking  _ vibrators _ .

Dick makes a mental note to remember this place the next time he’s dating someone.

Jason, who had come out of the bathroom his normal color, turns pink again and reaches into the closet for the luggage rack.

“I’m unpacking.”

“Good idea,” Dick agrees and tosses his own bag on the bed.

Jason scowls at him. “Seriously?”

Dick looks up at Jason, down to his bag, then back up to the other man. He has no idea what the problem is. “What?” He asks.

“You’ve been rolling that thing through airports and streets; laid it in the back of cabs and dropped it on the ground,” Jason scolds. “And you’re just gonna drop it on the clean sheets of the bed we have to share?”

For a moment, Dick can’t tell if he’s joking or not. Jason can be petty when he feels like he’s lost control of a situation. Especially when Dick is involved. So he just blinks at the younger man for a second before asking, “You’re serious?”

“Of course I am. It’s disgusting, Dick.”

Keeping his eyes on Jason, he dramatically picks up his suitcase then drops it onto the desk.

To Dick’s continued amusement, Jason gives him a solemn nod of approval, then turns back to meticulously stowing his meticulously folded and meticulously packed clothing in exactly half of the drawers and using exactly half of the hangers in the closet. 

In the meantime, Dick kicks off his sneakers and flops back onto his side of bed, pretending to play a game on his phone while he furtively watches Jason flit around lining up his toiletries and electronics.

When he finishes, Jason gives Dick’s untouched suitcase a pointed, disapproving look.

“You’re not going to unpack?”

Dick shrugs. He wouldn’t usually anyway, but he’s definitely not doing it now. Jason’s little nose scrunch is too cute to give him what he wants. “Nah, man. What’s the point? Just going to have to pack up again in a few days.”

It’s so fucking difficult to keep the smile off his face when Jason tosses another affronted scowl and even harder to school his face back into something politely interested when Jason turns back to him.

“I’m going to the bar.”

Dick is putting his sneakers back on before Jason finishes the sentence.

“Good idea, little wing.”

Jason snorts and doesn’t wait for him.

* * *

The next few days are fucking  _ hard _ . 

Dick thought  _ he  _ was a cuddler but holy shit. 

When Jason falls asleep and lets his guard down a little, he’s fucking clingy as hell. 

Dick is having trouble falling asleep. Fantasies of Jason wrapped around him, just like this but with fewer clothes between them keep waking him up harder than diamond.

The blue balls are  _ killing him _ . 

They make themselves scarce when the other wants to shower so Dick tries to jerk off to thoughts of Kori while he’s alone. 

But he keeps seeing Jason’s glistening back muscles flexing as he washes his hair. 

It’s already turning out to be the worst non-case they’ve ever worked. Because there is absolutely  _ nothing  _ happening. Bruce is supposed to let them know if the targets head out to do business under the guise of any of the major conventions happening this time of year but so far there’s been no word. 

Which leaves him cooped up with his sexy, broody kinda-but-not-really brother who prefers to find a restaurant or bar and tuck himself into a corner to read than go out and see the sights while Dick wanders around the city, trying not to die of boredom. 

And it leaves him with Jason wrapped around him at night, as Dick either gently strokes his fingers through Jason's hair while the younger man cries silent tears from nightmares Dick can only guess at, or stares up at the dark ceiling trying to think clean thoughts with Jason's breath warm on his neck.

So Dick is  _ tired _ . Jason is the one who complained about the state of their accommodations, but Dick is the one paying the price. He's not sleeping well and the only way he can get even a little peace, is to run himself ragged during the day, get back before Jason, get cleaned up, and hope he falls asleep before the other man returns.

It worked last night.

And oddly, the  _ only  _ thing that goes through Dick's mind as he stands frozen and wide-eyed just inside the room, is that it's definitely not going to work  _ tonight _ .

All his daydreams (and wet dreams) didn't do the sight of Jason in the shower justice. Steam swirls around him in thin tendrils and the slow, deliberate shift of skin over tightly the packed muscles of his back as Jason scrubs soap over his body makes Dick's mouth go dry. 

Suddenly, he is wide awake, batteries charged.

Dick's eyes trace up the rivulets of sudsy water running down Jason's body without permission. He honestly doesn't even realize he's stopped to stare--that he's fixating on the little flexes of Jason's round, perky,  _ enticing  _ ass as the younger man shifts his weight--until a needy,  _ hungry _ whine of want splits through the gentle patter of water on tile.

When Jason leaps so abruptly he slips and has to catch himself against the glass, Dick realizes, with horror, that the noise came from his own throat.

"Fuck! Jesus  _ christ _ ! What the hell, man?!" Jason cries, instinctively cupping his hands around his junk and crowding the far corner.

Dick opens his mouth to apologize but nothing comes out. His brain screeches to a halt again. What  _ must _ be all the blood in Jason's body flushes from the tips of his ears all the way down his chest to his cute, pink nipples. All the blood in  _ Dick's  _ body has rushed south in record time, leaving little for his actual brain to function on, because he just keeps imagining what it'd feel like to get one of those little buds between his teeth; the  _ noises  _ Jason would make.

"Dick!" Jason shouts, shrill and desperate. "What the shit are you doing?! Get the fuck out!"

Finally, a small piece of consciousness returns and Dick jumps. "Right! God, I'm so sorry..."

His fingers curl around the door handle to jerk it open and flee into the hall but his feet don't actually move.

It's so stupid. Absolutely his worst idea ever. He  _ knows,  _ even as he turns back around and steps toward the shower, that he will totally live to regret this. If he lives. 

If he doesn't die from embarrassment when he's inevitably rejected. 

If Jason--currently facing away from Dick, forearm braced against the tile, head resting in the crook of his elbow--doesn't just straight up murder him for even suggesting it.

"Or..." Dick purrs, leaning against the glass, fingers playing with the matte black metal bar that'll push the glass door open with the slightest application of pressure. 

Jason flinches and turns bright, aquamarine eyes to glare at Dick over his shoulder. 

His mouth opens, probably to tell Dick to fuck off again. So Dick rushes to finish his thought before A) Jason tells him to get lost, or B) he loses his nerve.

"Or I could...  _ join  _ you..."

Jason straightens in surprise, breath catching so quickly Dick can see his chest stop moving.

Then he gulps. "You... you want...  _ that?"  _ Jason asks so quietly Dick has a hard time hearing him over the falling water.

The way Jason's blush deepens in color has Dick re-evaluating his perception of Jason's reactions to the intimate nature of the room.

Dick answers by pulling his shirt off over his head, then smoothly crawls out of his jeans.

Jason eyes him warily as he enters the warm shower, as if the younger man thinks this is some kind of prank and Dick’s going to jerk the rug out from under him. 

Crowding Jason further into the wall, Dick leans forward, hand resting gently on Jason’s chest, and nips at his clenched jaw.

“Don’t worry, little wing. I’ll take good care of you.”

Jason tries to suck in a breath, but Dick cuts him off with his lips.

The kiss is soft and tentative at first. Then Jason seems to snap back to himself. 

Big calloused hands slide around Dick’s sides and press against the small of his back. It’s not demanding or insistent, just grounding. 

It also might be the first time someone hasn’t gone straight for his ass.

It’s cute, he thinks, as the kiss deepens and Jason’s desperation makes itself apparent, that when it comes down to it, the crass, in your face confidence crumbles to reveal a considerate person who keeps his hands a respectful distance from Dick’s enviable  _ ass _ ets until prompted.

Dick, though, has no such reservations. He moves the hand on Jason’s chest and buries it in the younger man’s dripping hair. The other snakes around Jason’s narrow waist and  _ does  _ grab a handful of ass and  _ squeezes _ .

Jason makes a surprised, high pitched noise into Dick’s mouth. Dick eats it up, grinning against the other's lips, and uses his grip to pull them closer together.

With the water and the heat, their bodies glide against each other with ease. Every place where their warm, wet skin meets feel like a pleasant buzz of electricity and he shifts against the larger body pinned to the wall, just to feel more of that sensation. 

Which is probably how he forgets himself, letting his hand slip between Jason's cheeks to press a finger against his hole. 

Jason flinches and makes another startled noise.

With difficulty, the younger man pulls away from Dick just far enough to speak.

"I'm sorry," Dick interrupts before Jason can say anything. "I thought you wanted to..."

"I do," Jason says quickly. "I just... I'm surprised, I guess... I thought you'd want me to..."

What Jason is trying to say smacks Dick in the face. He didn't even think about it. "Oh! Do you want to fuck me?"

Jason turns a truly alarming shade of scarlet. "No! No--I mean...  _ yes _ . Obviously. But I... I want you to... I just... most people just assume I don't want... I've never...  _ fuck..." _

Watching Jason stammer his way through and almost-explanation is cute, but Dick raises his eyebrows at that last bit.

"Never?"

Jason won't meet his eyes, stares at the seam of grout between the floor and the other wall.

“So I’ll technically be your first time, huh?” Dick purrs wickedly, fingers pushing at the tight pucker of Jason’s entrance with more insistent pressure. “Don’t worry, Jay. Like I said, I’ll take  _ really _ good care of you.”

Jason gulps and jerks at the renewed press of fingers.

"Water is shitty lube," he mutters and Dick has the distinct impression that he means for it to sound a lot more forceful and unaffected than it does. 

"You're right," Dick pouts. Then he sinks to his knees and licks a fat stripe up the underside of Jason's thick cock, standing up nearly against his belly. 

Dick smirks at the fact that  _ he's _ made Jason hard, the sound of Jason's sharp inhale at the feel of Dick's tongue, the way Jason's hands fly to Dick's hair reflexively and twist in the silky, wet locks firm but controlled.

Wrapping a hand around Jason's length so that he can tease his thumb over the tip, smearing precome and water over the head, Dick turns a wicked grin up at the other man. "We'll save that stuff for when we're dried off. I've had some  _ ideas _ about that massager."

Jason has just enough time for his eyes to go wide and let off half a needy whine before Dick wraps his lips around the head of his dick and  _ sucks.  _

It makes Jason cut off his noises with a breathy  _ gah! _ followed by a stuttered, breathless  _ oh my god!  _ as his whole body arches off the wall and his hips buck forward on instinct.

Dick rolls with the surprise thrust and easily swallows Jason down to the root prompting the younger man to forget himself and tighten his grip in Dick's hair just this side of too painful.

Good thing Dick is high on the adrenaline rushing through his veins at every noise or unrestrained action he coaxes from Jason. So the rough tug on his hair feels  _ good. _

He uses one hand to play with Jason's balls and the forearm of the other to pin Jay's hips to the wall, so that he can move up and down that fat cock. Points the tip of his tongue to prod it at the little slit; lets his teeth graze ever so lightly down the prominent vein on the underside. 

The way Jason squirms under his touch, half thrashing, half trying--and failing--to get a hold of himself, makes Dick feel  _ powerful _ . 

He has Jason Todd coming undone, and  _ coming  _ suddenly, with a raspy cry of ecstasy. Jason goes boneless; curls the bulk of his body over Dick's kneeling form, clinging to him as his orgasm tears through him in shuddering waves.

Come floods Dick’s mouth, thick and salty, and he drinks it all down. Or most of it anyway. He keeps the final mouthful sitting on his tongue, saving it as he rises, supporting much of Jason’s weight and helping him stand back up.

The younger man’s eyes are glazed over and blissed out. Dick takes him by the chin and makes Jason look at him. 

When those bright, gemstone eyes focus on him, Jason gives him a happy, drunken smile. 

Dick smiles back. Leans in and presses their mouths together. He waits for Jason's jaw to relax and allows him entrance, then uses his tongue to let the last of Jason's come pour into his own mouth. 

Jason doesn’t even question it. His soft lips move against Dick’s and he gives a content hum as he swallows and licks the final traces of his own release from every nook and cranny of Dick’s mouth.

Fuck, Dick has wanted to do this for so long and he could kick himself for not trying earlier. Jason is so responsive and just melts in Dick’s hands. 

Lost in thoughts of what he’s going to do when they get out and get dried up—what he’s going to do with the contents of that Passion Kit—Dick misses when the sex haze clears Jason’s eyes just enough for the younger man to give him a mischievous smirk.

He sees the tail end of it, has just enough time to think  _ uh oh,  _ before Jason quickly, but carefully flips their positions. Except that Dick is facing the wall and Jason has the crook of his knee in hand and is raising his right leg up.

“Oh,  _ fuck yes, Jay,”  _ Dick hums, hand flying back to tangle in Jason’s hair and not-so-gently shove the younger man further between his asscheeks as Jason’s hot tongue licks over his hole.

Eyes rolling back at the sudden waves of pleasure, hips rolling forward to grind his cock against the hot, slick tile, Dick grins while Jason eats his ass like a man starved.

He may have to send the receptionist a thank you letter. 

And one of Bruce’s stupidly expensive bottles of wine.


End file.
